fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
'Mario & Luigi: The New Saga of Trouble '(''Mario & Luigi RPG 4!! Four Times More Trouble ''in Japan) is the fifth game of the Mario & Luigi series and the first game of the new saga. Like the Paper Mario series, the fourth game of the franchise has been released in a console, unlike the previous games. The game has been released on the Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo Silver and the Nintendo WiiPad, the game drops the Partner concept which has been first introduced in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and the game brings a new system named the "Teamplay". Story Prologue: Return of Bowser The game starts with Princess Peach inviting her friends to dinner in her's castle, she invited Princess Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi and Birdo. Everything was okay during that dinner, but, on the end, Bowser appeared and captured Peach!. Mario decided to follow Bowser and save Princess Peach, going into his castle, Bowser created a trap to Mario, trapping him on a dungeon, Mario free himself of that place and finded Bowser, after a hard battle, Mario finally defeated Bowser and saved the Princess Peach. When they are returning to the Peach's Castle, a surprise, everybody was left and a letter was there: Peach disappeared, but, Luigi appeared suddenly, Mario decided to find the two pieces of the Virtua Shards on the Mushroom Kingdom. The Heroic Brothers' Story Episode 1 Mario and Luigi decided to look into the sewers to find any clue about the Virtual Shard, Luigi decided to take a look in the west side and Mario looked for the east side. A surprise to Mario, he finded Virtual Virus who was disgused as him! After a hard battle, Mario defeated the Virtual Virus. Luigi returned to Mario saying which he doesn't see any clue about the Virtua Shard. Mario and Luigi decided to go to the Toadbert's Lab to see if he knows anything about it. and Luigi at the Toadbert's lab with Goombario]]When they reached there, the door was locked, Mario and Luigi decided to take a look in the roof to see if there's any hole which leaved they on the Lab, when they reached the roof, a hole appeared making the heroes fall on the Toadbert's lab. When Luigi reached the ground, the mushroom which was on his pocket was sucked down into a hole!. Mario decided to explain the story to Toadbert, who said to Mario which the Virtua Shards are only finded on places where the evil power is high, the first step, was in the Toad Beach. Episode 2 Mario and Luigi decided to goes to the Toad Beach, where the finded a high number of Koopa Troopas and enemies located there. Mario and Luigi decided to make all the Koopa Troopa escape from the Toad Beach, but, they woken up the Blooper Statue. The battle started, but, Blooper Statue was winning, on the supposed last attack of the Blooper Statue, Dreatar, the star spirit, saved the brothers by healing them and protecting them of the Blooper Statue attack, the heroes dfeated Blooper Statue, but, a more stronger boss was coming, the Imounu, the strange Shroobed creature. The battle was hard, but, the heroes defeated them and finded the first peace of the Virtua Shard. Episode 3 The brothers returned to the Toadbert's Lab, giving to him the first piece of the Virtua Shard, Toadbert said which he can create a radar which can leave the heroes to the next piece of the Virtua Shard, but, to this the heroes has to find a object made of gold. Toadbert researched in all the Mushroom Kingdom and said which the only piece of Gold which can be useful to make the radar is the King Boo's crown in the Halloween Area. The brothers started for look into the Halloween Area for the King Boo, they finded Boos, Dark Boos and a weird-canibal liked Spear Guy. At the end they finded the King Boo's mansion, after solve many scary puzzles given by King Boo, they finded King Boo and defeated him. The brothers get the King Boo's crown and given to Toadbert and the process to make the radar started. Episode 4 The radar was done and the radar said which the next Virtua Shard was in a location named "Fawful's Castle". The brothers started looking at the location where the Fawful's Castle was located, to make the castle appears, the brothers has to complete 4 tasks of the honor: #Find the four crystals of Honor. #Defeat a entire army of Hammer Bros. #Defeat Fawful's Pet, Chain Chomp. #Defeat Blocky, Fawful's Creation. After the bros completed those tasks and entered the Fawful's Castle, which was a maze, but, the heroes completed the maze and finded Fawful, the brothers defeated Fawful and captured the second and last Virtua Shard (in the Heroic Brothers' story) which opened a portal to the Virtua Dimension. END OF THE HEROIC BROTHERS STORY. Flower Power's Story Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Money Catcher's Story Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Truth Sidekicks' Story Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Final: Dark Star Epilogue Gameplay The gameplay's is more like the DS previous titles, the Wii U or Nintendo Silver's tablet controller, which the player can chooses the commands (click here to see more about the game's battle system) and the main screens show the battle. The Partner System which are introduced in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time has been removed, now, there's the Duo System, every chapter (excluding the Prologue) have four segments which can be played by one of the Duo's. Characters Playable Minor Characters Enemies *Click here. Category:Nintendo Silver Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:Spin-offs Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Nintendo WiiPad Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games